Herbert The Warrior
by YWYP
Summary: This is a story of rumbustious warrior player, who got transported into the NW. What fate awaits this trifler? Will he enjoy his stay there or will he die trying to explore the unknown. Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shameless Warrior**

* * *

It was the last day of Yggdrasil. In fact only minutes away from closing down the server. Most of the players gave up on the game, but there was him, a lone warrior in shining armor running down the plains of a medium sized fort.

Amidst the rain of arrows, which pierced the ground around him, and further devastating, magical fire, one could not see a grinning face behind the cerulean armet. It was the only expression he was capable of in the game, but nevertheless it described his mood quite well.

His in-game avatar name was Herbert, also known as the [King of Bandits], member of top tier guild [Unbearable], which once was in possession of three World Class Items.

His humor wouldn't be this good if not for the event from several minutes ago.

"I got it back! In the end, I'm victorious! Ryehehehehehehehe!" – the warrior clad in full plate armor turned back and laughed maniacally as he had gotten out of the range of attacks.

'Too bad it ends. All this time invested… Well it was a fun game to play. Guess I'll have to find something else to do.' - he thought as the time was running out.

"See ya Yggdrasil. It was almost as much fun as playing VR eroge! " it was supposed to be his farewell to the game, but Herbert wasn't a sentimental kind of guy, so he'd rather joke.

* * *

Something wasn't right. He should have been forcefully logged out, but he wasn't in his room.

'What the heck is going on? Why am I in a forest in the middle of the night?' - those questions popped up in his mind.

The next thing he noticed was that he was in his avatar and could still use some of the game's functions. After checking them out, including sending messages to developers, which didn't seem to give any result, he pondered about his current situation.

'Hmm. It feels like a real body, beating heart, breathing lungs, itching balls. Wait, what?' – he thought following by moving his hand to his crotch, but all he managed to do was to make the gauntlet clang against the faulds protecting his hip region.

After unequipping the armor he found himself standing almost naked in this dark forest, having only a tightly wrapped cloth around his nether regions. One hand scratching, the other one touched other places.

'Nice muscular body. Now for some mirror… There you go, handsome! Oh! I can make normal faces, but the grin is the same.' – Herbert admired his smooth facial features as well as his long, dark green strands of hair, while using the middle class item [Mirror Shield].

'Enough scratching. Might as well take a piss. Wow! That's what I call a damn fine equipment.' – he thought as he undid the wrappings. He could feel the cold breeze, but it didn't affect him as even a human 100 level avatar earned him a lot of resistances.

'A game couldn't be so real. At least not without another breakthrough discovery. Guess I can assume it's real world, however the item box doesn't make it that obvious. Certainly it's not Japan with a forest like this, but more importantly, could I be powerful?'

Herbert kicked the tree expecting to hurt his shin, but nothing like that happened. Rather the opposite, the huge oak came crashing down. Next thing he heard was a squeal. He followed the sound to find a dark as a night dog creature enveloped in a chain and with two horns on its head getting out from under the fallen tree.

It appears, there were two more, behind it, but after looking Herbert in the eye, they turned around and sprinted away.

"Ryehehehe" he laughed with a loud, strong voice at the creatures, who turned their tails to run after witnessing his strength.

'This might be fun. It's another world for sure. Glad I took some time to customize. My voice's nice too. I wonder, whether there are others transported here. I should look for some signs of civilization.'

* * *

It was getting brighter signalling the start of the new day. Herbert had been strolling through the forest in the opposite direction to the fleeing hounds for quite some time.

'Still, I can't believe that the grilled meat of demonic boar could taste this good and the [Unbearable beer] from my guild's brewery is magnificent as expected.' - he reminisced the snack he had eaten while walking.

Then he noticed a bright light shining through the trees indicating the end of the forest. After he got there the scenery revealed the medieval kind of village. There seemed to be quite a commotion going on.

Getting closer he witnessed two young girls running away from a knight in armor. The elder of the two punched the aggressor in the helmet, which only made him angry enough to slash his sword at the back of a girl with chestnut hair.

That's when his instinct kicked in. Herbert lounged forward and delivered a Hollywood style karate flying kick to the chest of the knight.

In the middle of the action, he might have thought about how reckless it was, how easily it could be countered and finally that it shouldn't really be very effective as he didn't have much classes, which would give him power in hand to hand combat, but somehow he knew that it would be effective.

He was wrong. It was too effective. As his feet connected, he could hear a loud crunch of breaking bones under the visibly dented breastplate. Next, the force pushed the knight off of his feet and made him fly back with his arms and legs reaching forward for about twenty meters until he crashed against the wall of the wooden hut.

He had never killed a person in his entire life, but now he didn't feel anything. His senses were telling him, that it was a right thing to do. That it was natural to protect these girls.

"Are you alright young ladies?" - he decided to ask politely as he turned around to play the role of an elegant prince saving damsels in distress.

The faces of girls showed the look of disbelief, shock or maybe bewilderment. He thought that maybe there was a barrier language as they didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Onee-chan, it's dangling." - said the younger one pointing at his crotch, while the elder girl visibly reddened on the face.

It was at this moment Herbert realized he felt so comfortable that he forgot to equip any clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Expensive Warrior**

* * *

It was over. Her short life has come to an end. Enri tried to save her little sister, but it was in vain. If she were slain, there was no way Nemu could escape alone. Even so, there was nothing left for her to do to elude this outcome. She struggled hard, but the enemy was too strong and she could only wait for the inevitable strike with her eyes closed out of fear.

However nothing happened. Then she felt the gust of wind blowing from behind. When she opened her eyes, there was no sign of the attacking knight. Instead what came into the sight was the wide back of a white man. Next he turned around.

"Are you alright young ladies?" - the blue-eyed stranger asked with a stupid looking smile on his face.

She couldn't grasp what has happened, but it seemed that he was their savior. Looking at his well built upper half, she struggled for words to respond with, but her sister was quicker.

"Onee-chan, it's dangling" - Nemu pointed out.

Following her line of sight, she understood. It wasn't odd for a man to walk bare-chested early in the morning, but he was more than that. He didn't have a single article of clothing on apart from the amulet on his neck and rings on the fingers, which can doubtfully be counted as one.

"It's rude Nemu and stop looking! Ugh!" - Enri responded, reaching with her hands to the eyes of her sister to block the view, she deemed inappropriate for a 10-year old girl, only to be reminded of the pain extending from the wound on her back.

"Ryehehe! I don't mind. You'd better show me your back." - the naked man crouched down looking concerned about her health but it was too much for the innocent village girl.

"Kyaa! Pervert!" - she screamed trying to get away from this weird man.

Meanwhile the second knight got out from the nearby house.

"Oi! What are you doing? Do you want to be a rapist scum like captain Belius?" - the knight shouted, mistaking Herbert for one of theirs. Then he noticed his fallen comrade.

"Who are you!?" - inquired the newly arrived taking a step back and pulling out his weapon.

The green-haired man got up and picked up a sword lying on the ground nearby with an annoyed look on his face. Next he rushed at the knight with inhuman speed.

[thrust]

The steel sword should just slide off the armor from the same material, but it pierced the enemy right through the chest defying any kind of logic.

"I'm your biggest nightmare." - said the naked man to his opponent, who was choking on his blood, as he laid him on the ground.

Enri watched the death spasms of one of the attackers trying to comprehend what has just transpired. She has never suffered like that in her entire life, but if that strange man didn't appear, she wouldn't feel anything anymore and her sister would be dead too. Looking at the savior, who finally changed his birthday suit to a bit too short pants he took off of his victim, she made her decision.

"You are strong. W-will you help us?" - Enri pleaded thinking about all the people from the village she knew.

"Huh!? I already helped you of my own good will. What more do you expect of me?" - asked the warrior with a strange glint in his eyes.

"My family and my friends! They're being slaughtered as we speak!" - she cried out.

"Why should I help them? I don't really know what's happening and who I'm dealing with. What can you possibly give me to make me endanger my life?" - he questioned.

"We don't have anything valuable, but I'll do... anything I can." - Enri hesitated for a moment, but it wasn't a time to hesitate. If he could help, she had to take hold of this opportunity.

"What's your name, brave girl?" - he asked.

"I'm Enri Emmot." - she responded enduring the pain.

"My name's Herbert, the greatest man you'll ever see and Enri, you've just gotten yourself a deal you will not regret." - said the warrior as he took up a shield and a new sword smiling happily all the while.

When she thought about what this man, shameless enough to walk around naked, would demand of her, she wondered whether it was a good decision. But as she gazed at her little sister, who kept quiet all this while, believing in her, Enri convinced herself that it was necessary.

Few seconds later, she heard a loud, menacing shout. She felt it was strong enough to rip the soul out of the body. Next the world faded into the darkness.

* * *

The day haven't started good for Captain Belius. The attack on the village was proceeding smoothly, but he didn't get to have his share of fun. All because of a stupid old man, who threw himself at him allowing the girl to flee. Of course, he didn't let it slide and executed him on the spot by repeatedly stabbing him with the sword.

"Damn plebeian, how dare he go against my will." - he muttered under his nose still thinking about what he'd do to the nice body of a village girl.

Meanwhile most of the peasants gathered at the centre of the village, where the plaza with a well was located. Soon some of them would be taken as captives the rest facing death in flames along with their home. Then it happened.

[WHOOOAAA!]

The mighty shout resounded throughout the whole place. It was a battlecry so powerful that some of the villagers passed out and most of knights got on their knees. Belius fell of his horse and almost soiled his pants.

"What was that!?" - the commander shouted at his subordinate as he was getting up.

"I don't know. It must have been some kind of beast. W-we should get out of here!" - responded the frightened adjutant.

"Ryehehehe! It was me!" - shouted the man about 190cm tall, who have just stepped onto the plaza with one of their shields and swords in each hand, .

"Soldiers, kill him! He's just one man!" - Belius ordered the knights.

Most of the them didn't like it, but he was still their captain and they had to do what he demanded. This time the order wasn't that unreasonable. The strange man might have lied and he wasn't wearing armor, making it possible for them to easily hurt him. Or not.

Captain of the knights watched in horror as his troops were getting wiped out. That guy was insanely strong. He danced between his opponents dodging all the attacks and counter-attacked bashing people out in the air or accurately slashing his sword at the gaps in the armor. In just a minute most of the soldiers were dead or unable to fight. The rest turned to ran away as quickly as they could, but Belius didn't have that kind of comfort, because the author of this horror stood right before him.

"You can run, cowards! Tell your master not to mess with Herbert the Great! Ryehehehe! - he laughed loudly at the fleeing knights. However his words lighted the flames of hope in Belius's mind.

"Then I'll go with them. I'm their commander, so I should report this event." - the captain tried to save his life.

"Oh! So you are captain Belius. I'm afraid you won't be going back" - Herbert stopped him in his tracks.

"I, I have gold! I'll give you 500 gold coins if you allow me to leave this place."

"That's good to hear. I'll take it from your corpse."

"I don't have it close at hand"

"Useless!"

After the short talk, Herbert placed his hands on the shoulders of Belius and pushed him down. Under the mighty pressure knights armor crumpled and his spine broke in several places.

"Stop! No… not like this." - captain gave his last words.

"You shouldn't rape cute girls. If you didn't I might have let you off the hook." - warrior whispered these words to the ear of dying man.

It was over. Villagers looked in disbelief at the man, who single handedly repelled an attack of well equipped force of trained knights. They were saved, but why?

"Don't you have a leader of some sort? I'd like to speak with him. " - Herbert said scanning the surrounding people.

"Where's the village chief!?" - one middle-aged man shouted.

"He's here and he… he's dead! It seems his heart stopped beating out of shock when we heard that dreadful cry!" - the plump woman shared the sad news.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cogitative Warrior**

* * *

It was an early evening, but it has already gotten dark. The tavern in a poor part of the E-Rantel city was in an uproar of feasting people. Meanwhile at one of the tables in the corner of a hall, a well-built man sipped his beer alone in silence. Dressed in an unique set of leather armor and with a longsword strapped to his belt, chap visibly tried to meditate on something.

"Damn! It's too loud here, I can't think!" - he couldn't stand it, got up, threw a few copper coins on the table and got out of there, hearing people speak to him things like: "What's wrong with you!", "Bad day, eh." or "Wait, you son of the bitch, you've just jostled me and made me spill my drink!", but it didn't concern him.

'How did this happen? What went wrong? I've been here for almost a week and it looks like I'm stuck. I thought that it'd end, that they'll fix it, but I'll probably have to live in this primitive world, where it's hard to find a decent bathhouse and it reeks everywhere' - Herbert thought while walking down the street until he reached the cemetery. There it was quiet and still. He could walk between the tombstones without getting distracted.

'Maybe I have to analyse what happened from the start? If I sort it all out, I may reach some kind of conclusion. Ok! Firstly I took care of the stupid knights in the village and claimed my reward. Yeah, fine, the old man may have kicked the bucket because of my skill, but how could I know that it would affect everyone?' - in that moment he kicked the tombstone, separating half of it from the rest.

"Great, I gathered prizes, took the wounded girl with her little sister. Got on the cartload and let's go. Bye bye peasants! I made them think that I'm taking her to the healer, but she might not make it so I put some junky ring of regeneration on her finger. Didn't expect that it'd momentarily get that cut look like it wasn't even there. People here must be fairly weak or the items work in a different way. Nevermind. Later I came across the jumble of these bumpkin warriors. They were supposed to save the situation, but they were a little bit late. I told them, that I took care of those guys and if they didn't believe me, they could check it by themselves. So they went." - the warrior drew the longsword out of the scabbard and started to perform training swings.

"Ah Enri, the sweetest girl, she was surprised when I told her what has happened, but she believed me. That night, I did it here for the first time as well as she. We had to move away form the campfire so as the little girl wouldn't put two and two together. Even though I worked hard on the foreplay, it hurt her and she cried a little. Well, I guess it's normal, but later it was only getting better, until those stupid, little shits, goblins attacked. What was I thinking? Of course she'd get a little mad for me literally kicking their asses, while we were still as one and she had to hang on me tight. Yep, it might have been a bit too hardcore for a first time, but she'll have something to remember. Ryehehehe!" - with these memories it has gotten quite cramped in his pants.

"At last we reached this city. Aaand, right, a queue to the entrance. I managed to push up front, albeit the girls seemed to be embarrassed with my behaviour, causing trouble for others. I understand those ordinary people, but Herbert the Great should be served out of turn! They ordered me to go at the end, fucking bureaucracy..." - he split the statue of some goddess, which stood by the well-kept tomb, in half.

"Haa! I think I made a right decision to live off the money I got here for selling my cargo from the village. I guess it saves a lot of trouble I could get in for pulling things out of my hidden chest. I learned a lot about this country and it was even quite nice for a few days. Until that whipster, Nfirea returned to town. He came back with some pretty damn bad news. I don't know where he's gotten it, but he told that the forces of Baharuth Empire destroyed Carne village, and that warrior captain Gazeff Stronoff was killed in battle. Beautiful bitch beautiful! Enri, my precious little thing, left me claiming that I tricked her, even though she saw all of this equipment I had! What's more she went to that wimp, who almost pissed himself, when I looked at him!" - he started to torment another tombstone.

"Tell me how to live!? I thought I'll be an adventurer: easy job, good revenue, could get fame. In your face! They wouldn't give me the best category for start, hell even golden one! No, I didn't even get a copper one, cause they have this fucking literacy test! Who the fuck invented these stupid signs! I won't learn these scribbles for shit! How to live!? Maybe you'll tell me, you perverted stalker, eh? I know you're looking at me! You think it's funny!?" - Herbert turned around to face a person in a hooded mantle.

"Ahahahaha! Who in their right mind comes to a place like this, when it's dark a thinks aloud? Are you an idiot or something? - responded a woman with a hint of insanity in her voice.

"You tell me. I figured I could grumble a little to some stranger and you were listening so passionately. Was it interesting?"

"Oh yes! Shouts of a desperate loser of a man are very funny. It's a shame you're not an adventurer, I'd get a new plate in my collection."

"Don't joke around, woman. You'd better take off that hood and show your face. Based on it, I'll decide whether to slice you up or do something else..."

The young woman took of her mantle, revealing her trained body clad in a light armor made from the same kind of medals adventurers wear around their necks. Blond-haired rogue made a wry face.

"You have the nerve to threaten this Clementine! Me, who have gone beyond mortal limits and stepped into the ranks of heroes! I'll kill you!" - she responded with taking out the weirdly shaped daggers.

"Oi! Don't be so quick! I've decided that there's no need for violence. Instead of fighting like some idiots, we could bang. How about it? I'd like to taste your ripe clementines and in turn, you could taste my banana. What say you?" - he winked at her encouragingly.

"Ahaha! Ahahaha! You're a funny fellow. Are you for real!? You know what? I like to cut people. I gets me going. If a man can't satisfy me, I cut off his gear." - Clementine laughed maniacally and licked her stiletto suggestively.

"Crazy bitch! So you like this type of play. No risk, no fun, eh... Ok! I'm alright with it!" - he took a few steps towards her, slowly closing the distance.

"What!? Are you stupid!? Don't think I'm offering, you're not my type!" - she took a step back.

"Don't lie. I know you were ogling me. You like this glorious body and handsome face of mine. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." - again he came closer.

"In your dreams! Well, maybe if you didn't make that awful grin. It's disgusting."

"Oh don't be like that, it'll be fun and we'll get to know each other better. I assure you, there's no man as good as me."

Clementine again gave a horny warrior a once-over. She smiled to herself, smacked her lips and hid her daggers. In that instant he leapt to her and kissed her on the lips. She didn't like to pass the initiative as it was always her on the attack so she bit him. It was strange, she was sure she did it hard enough to rip the delicate skin of his lower lip and spill some blood, but he wasn't wounded.

"Not so fast! Follow me, you idiot." - blonde woman turned around and waved her hand in a sign to go after her deeper into the graveyard.

* * *

 **Authors note** : As you can see, I have little time to write, so updates are slow. I'm not sure whether anyone's actually reading this garbage story with a jerk as protagonist. If you do, tell me what you think and what you'd like to be improved, I'll try.


End file.
